


Separation Anxiety

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Romance, silly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly one-shot where Zaeed has separation anxiety when Fin goes away for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all sadly.
> 
> As always, I am open to prompts of all sorts for the trio. =)

“Steven.”

“Steven.”

“ _Steven._ ”

Hackett threw his arm out to smack Zaeed in the chest. “What?”

“When’s Fin coming back?” Zaeed rolled over until he was draped across Hackett.

“Next week.” Hackett felt like they’d had this conversation a hundred times in the last three days. “Did you really wake me up at five in the morning to ask that question?”

“Your bloody fault,” Zaeed grumbled.  He fell on his back on the bed with a groan. “It’s not the fucking same when she isn’t between us.  She’s all soft and wonderfully warm.”

“Zaeed.”

“I can’t sleep.” He shoved Hackett with both hands. With another grunt, Zaeed reached over for the pack of cigarettes that he kept in the sidetable.

Hackett plucked the pack from his hand and tossed it aside. “Unless you plan on going outside, you are not smoking in the house. Finnegan would kill both of us.”

“Serves the bitch right for leaving. Bring her back.” Zaeed came the closest to pouting that Hackett had ever seen and he couldn’t stop the laughter once it started. Zaeed punched him on the arm lightly. “Stop laughing at me, bastard.”

“It’s a week and a half.  She’s only gone to Rannoch to see Tali. What is your issue? We’ve gone longer than this without seeing her or each other for that matter.” Hackett twisted over on his side.

“We weren’t married then…and she wasn’t pregnant.” Zaeed pushed himself out of bed and headed into the closet.

“What are you doing?” Hackett heard a crash followed by a ‘ _goddamn it._ ’

The only response that he received was a t-shirt and jeans tossed at him. He ducked when a pair of shoes followed the trousers.  Zaeed stepped out of the closet a moment later dressed in his own jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.  He had a duffle bag in hand.

“We’re going to Rannoch.” Zaeed glared at Hackett all but daring him to argue.

* * *

Fin trudged towards the quarters that had been set aside for her by Tali.  She’d spent the day getting a tour of the farming lands and then one of the nurseries that had already been built.  The last few months, the quarians had made impressive strides towards rebuilding their world.  She was exhausted though.  The last four or five days had been long ones and she wasn’t sleeping well.

And eating MREs really wasn’t all that pleasant, her stomach grumbled at her loudly when she thought about them.  She stepped into the room to find it already occupied.  Her _husbands_ reclined on the couch looking incredibly pleased with themselves.

“Hi.” She stared at them with a mixture of confusion and happiness on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s been very grumpy.” Hackett elbowed Zaeed in the side.

“Why have you been grumpy?” Fin turned her attention to Zaeed who threw his hand out to grab her and pull her down into his lap.

“You smell fucking better than he does.” Zaeed’s nose was pressed into her hair.

“I smell better?” Fin felt his arms tighten around her and she looked over to find Hackett watching in amusement. “So grumpy?”

“He keeps waking me up at five in the morning asking when you’re coming home. It’s pathetic.” Hackett gestured towards a container that rested on the nearby table. “I brought food.”

“Food?” Fin perked up at something that wasn’t going to taste like rehydrated dirt. She reached out for the container only to have Zaeed refuse to let her move. She twisted her head around to meet his eyes. “Zaeed?”

“In a fucking minute.”

“Well stop sniffing my hair; it’s starting to freak me out.” She laughed at him. “I love you very much, but I want whatever is in that container, don’t mess with a pregnant woman and her food.”

“Steven can hand it to you.” Zaeed was clearly not going to budge. 

Fin gave a long suffering sigh and waited for Hackett to offer her one of sandwiches that he’d brought with them. “Am I spending the rest of the trip in your lap? That’s going to be very hard to explain to the quarians.”

“Not my fucking problem.”


End file.
